


There Will Be No Tenderness

by Soap_Lady



Series: Felinette Hatef*ck Series [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enemies With Benefits, F/M, Femdom, Hatesex, Masturbation, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soap_Lady/pseuds/Soap_Lady
Summary: Felix, as they say, has "done goofed" at work and Marinette isn't having it. She knew he'd come sniffing around for more.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Series: Felinette Hatef*ck Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794787
Comments: 17
Kudos: 128





	There Will Be No Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexiessan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexiessan/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> Well, part one had such a strong response, I thought I'd go ahead and post part two! This will be an irregular series but I hope you like it just the same.

_If I put my hands around your wrists would you fight them?_

_If I put my fingers in your mouth would you bite them?_

_So many things that I would do If I had my way with you_

\--The Bravery, “Hatef*ck”

Felix didn’t come back for seconds the next week and she wasn’t surprised. He was probably nursing his injured ego after she outsmarted him. He avoided visiting his mother at the Costume Department for two weeks and that took her aback. He was a dickhead but a good son.

He didn’t come by for three weeks and everyone around the office joked about enjoying the silence while it lasted. Marinette got quite a bit of work done without his constant interruptions and decided his nighttime visit was a one time thing and put him out of her mind.

Alas, the peace didn’t last and he showed up after three weeks of silence to check the department’s progress on some costumes. He also treated his mother to lunch at a bistro up the street. It was a place Marinette and her coworkers liked to eat, so she decided to have lunch at her desk instead.

He stayed the rest of the afternoon, looking over projects, asking a few questions but for the most part behaving himself. His eyes skimmed over her and she was glad to be ignored so she could get her work done.

The problems started when at the end of the day she and her coworkers were racing for the elevator to go home and she was shunted towards the back next to the boss’ son. The car was completely full and she was pressed up against him, despite her best efforts to stay away from him.

She sighed and tried to think of something pleasant. Alya and Nino were coming over for dinner Saturday. She decided to make _coq au vin_ and could bake something. Alya loved her _mille-feuille…_

Suddenly she felt long nimble fingers work their way down her leg.

Dammit, she was wearing a skirt today. An A-line pleated skirt with a wide hem. An easy way for nosy fingers to get under her skirt.

Felix’s fingers slid up her thigh and began rubbing her crotch through her panties. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and saw him smirk just long enough for her to see it before assuming a blank expression. He was probably embarrassed she’d had control over him and wanted to regain dominance.

_Think again, jackass._

Marinette squeezed her legs together and grinned as he stifled a grunt before glancing at her in alarm. He thought she wouldn’t retaliate with an elevator full of her colleagues, the arrogant idiot. Well, all she would have to do is scream he was a pervert who couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Everyone in the car would defend her and _he’d_ be humiliated.

They waited until everyone was off to disembark. “Walk me to my car, asshat.”

“May I walk you to your car, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng?” he said out loud.

She sighed and pretended to be annoyed. Not a stretch. “If you must.”

Since she was usually the first one in she parked the farthest out and forced herself to walk for the exercise. Once she was sure they were alone she smacked him on the shoulder. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

He flinched and rubbed his shoulder. “Ow! You’re small but you’re violent.” He straightened his suit jacket. “I thought you might enjoy-”

“Being fingered in public? No.” She glared up at him. “Work and sex are separate. I don’t care if you wanna bone on my desk, no sex at work! No sexual contact of any kind. When I’m on the clock, I’m professional, despite what you might think.” She looked him over. “I should bend you over my car hood and spank you until you can’t sit down tomorrow for doing something that stupid.”

His pupils widened and he licked his lips. “You...you wouldn’t, right?” He sounded alarmed but hopeful.

Marinette held his gaze until he dropped his eyes. Then laughed at him. “Not in front of the security cameras. I’m not an exhibitionist.” She carefully looked over his face. “You’re embarrassed that I topped you but you’re back for more, aren’t you?”

Felix looked away but she could still feel she was right. The noirette smirked up at him. It was Thursday and she didn’t have anything better to do. “My place. One hour.” She turned her back to the camera and shook his hand as if saying goodbye. Her expression became heated and seductive. “Bring condoms, lube, and a ball gag.”

*****

Exactly fifty-nine minutes later she heard a sharp knock at her door, much more polite this time. She answered it in her chemise and slip and he hurried inside with a plain brown bag. He handed it to her and she peeked inside.

“Condoms, lube...I didn’t ask for flavored but ok...and a ball-gag. Good boy.” She patted him on the head.

He scowled but didn’t push her hand away. “So...I suppose you want me to…”

“I want an apology,” she told him.

He blinked at her. “For what?”

He had to be kidding. “For touching me without my permission.”

“But,” he looked innocently confused. She knew better. He wanted to play? She’d play. And she always played to win.

“Apologize or leave,” she didn’t have to put up with his attitude at home.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered under his breath.

“Louder,” she told him.

Felix looked her in the eye and slowly enunciated. “I’m sorry for touching you without your permission, Marinette.”

Marinette sighed and looked him over. Sure, he’d apologized but she didn’t feel satisfied. He still had that smug look on his face, daring her to call him on his bullshit. He still thought he had the upper hand and she almost wanted to laugh.

“I don’t think you mean it,” she replied and went into her bathroom. “Stay there and shut up,” she ordered him before he could move or speak.

She came back with a wide wooden hairbrush. He eyed it and then her.

The noirette just smiled at him. “Bend over.” She pointed to her arm chair. “Put your hands on the seat cushion and bend over. Accept your punishment or leave.”

Felix tried to keep his face expressionless but she noticed his little shiver when she said the word “punishment”. He did as he was told and she enjoyed the sight of his tightly toned backside up in the air. His posture was still so proud and arrogant she couldn’t wait to take him down a peg.

She drew the hairbrush back and swung, connecting with his right ass cheek. He started and then settled down. She repeated the action a little harder this time on the left. He gasped, whether in pleasure or pain she couldn’t tell. Perhaps both.

Marinette began to build up a rhythm; harder, then softer, and waiting a little while between blows before continuing. After ten good swats she grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. “Now, you were saying?”

“I’m sorry for touching you without asking, especially at work, Mistress,” he gasped out. “I won’t do it again!”

She let him go and then frowned. “I don’t want you to call me Mistress.”

He twisted around and looked at her. “I could call you Princess if you like.”

“I didn’t say you could move!” she barked and he faced the chair yet again. She tapped her brush on his ass as she thought. “I don’t think that’s appropriate either. It’s too intimate. We’re practically strangers.”

He very wisely didn’t point out the fact they’d seen each other naked or he’d licked her to orgasm. “What about...Duchess?”

Marinette considered it. “That’ll work.” She looked at him. “Take your clothes off.”

This time Felix didn’t have to be told to fold them neatly. After they were placed in a neat pile on her coffee table he looked at her, awaiting further instructions. 

She nods at him. “Take the lube out of the bag and lie down on the couch.”

He looks surprised. “You want...don’t you want me to pleasure you first?”

“Oh you will be,” she reassured him, “you’re going to jack off for me. I like to watch.” She smiled at him and then frowned. “Don’t talk back to me, just do as you’re told.”

Marinette used her commanding tone on him again. It worked last time and he seemed to like being ordered around.

Felix walked over to the couch and she told him, “lie down with your head at the foot at the couch so I can see your face while you play with yourself. Go slow. I’ll tell you when you can speed up or come.”

He nodded. “Yes, Duchess.”

He lay as he was told, squirted some of the lube into his hand and began to coat his cock with the substance and looked at her. She could tell he was embarrassed to have an audience while masturbating but she could also see how hard he was. Marinette wondered what kind of face he made when he came undone.

As he began to stroke himself he shut his eyes and Marinette said, “No! Open your eyes. Look at me while I watch you.”

“Yes, Duchess,” he opened his eyes and looked at her and she raised her slip just enough for him to see she wasn’t wearing panties.

Felix licked his lips as if he could already taste her but never stopped pleasuring himself. She sat back and watched him, licking her lips as well.

His eyes widened and she could tell he liked being teased. The only sounds in the room was his soft pants and the wet sounds he made as he masturbated for her amusement.

“So,” she asked him to break the silence, “why did you try to finger me in the elevator? And don’t lie because I’ll know.” Well, she could guess and she was right ninety percent of the time.

“Because I’ve spent the past three weeks fantasizing about you dominating me and I hate it,” he answered. “I’m usually...in control during sex. You made me feel like you were controlling me and I hate that I liked it.”

This was as honest with her as he’d ever been. “I told you I didn’t need to blackmail you to get you back here,” she smirked.

He just stared as she widened her legs to give him a better view. “Yes, Duchess.” 

Marinette chuckled then a thought occurred to her. “You’ve wanted this all along, haven’t you?” She thought of the past months; the smarmy attitude, the questioning of everything she did. Months of nitpicking and his superiority complex. “You’ve been trying to make me angry enough to...what? Throw you down on the floor and ravish you?”

“Yes,” he whispered. He looked her in the eye and the intensity surprised her. “I wanted to be dominated by you. I want to be disciplined and ordered to please you. I’ve fantasized about this since…”

Now she was a little curious. “Since what? When?”

Felix looked a little embarrassed. “Remember when I stole your friend’s phone and hid it in my shirt?”

She did. They were in their last year of _lycee_. Alya was angry because he’d threatened to delete a video the reporter wanted to upload to the school blog. Marinette had taken the blond down with a flying tackle, pulled his shirt out of his trousers and rooted around under his shirt until she found the phone, all while straddling him. Felix hadn’t said a word, even when she threatened him by saying if he ever did it again she’d tie him with his own tie and leave him there.

“Yes.”

He smiled just a little bit, eyes soft. “That was incredibly sexy. I nearly rubbed myself raw thinking of you clamped around my waist and feeling me up.”

Marinette blushed. “Is that when you realized you had a fetish?”

“You could say that,” he confessed. “I thought of deliberately provoking you and hiding something of yours in my undershirt or even my trousers. I just loved the idea of you on top of me again.”

“So I’m fulfilling your sexual fantasy?” She put her leg up on the couch, nearly touching his foot with hers.

“One of them,” he gripped himself a little harder. “You haven’t...thrown me to the floor and ravished me yet.”

Her mouth quirked up as she imagined him pinned to the floor, her body straddling his as she rode him. It had a certain appeal. “Hmmm. Anything else?”

He blushed as he admitted, “I’ve always wondered what it would be like to be tied to a bed during sex.”

Oh, now that sounded like fun too. She’d always thought of herself as vanilla but taming this little brat brought out a domme side she didn’t know she had. Well, she would put that little scenario on the “maybe” pile. Do some research on soft restraints, perhaps a safe word.

Marinette’s attention wandered for a while and she refocused on the man on her couch. His hips began to twitch and she could tell he wanted to buck up into his hand. Oh, well. She could be generous just this once.

“Felix, look at me,” she ordered and his eyes locked onto hers. She raised her slip up to her waist and slid two fingers down to her clit. She was wetter than she expected; a combination of too long of a dry spell, watching the blond brat play with himself and getting in touch with her inner domme she supposed.

His eyes never left her clit, even as he played with himself. His cock twitched in his hand as he continued to masturbate. She imagined he must be about ready to burst by now.

“Come for me, Felix,” she eyed his cock, then let her eyes travel up his toned stomach and onto his face. “Use your other hand to play with your balls while you stroke yourself. Do it.”

He nodded obediently and reached down to cup his sac while his other hand reached up to stroke his shaft just below the head. Now had she’d given him permission he sped up, the head of his cock almost blurring as he hurried himself to orgasm.

Felix came with a loud groan that she hoped her neighbors hadn’t heard. He pumped himself and spurts of cum covered his hands and stomach. Finally his cock stopped throbbing and softened a bit and his whole body relaxed. He closed his eyes and sighed in bliss.

“What do you say?” she prompted.

His eyes blinked open and he gave her a grateful smile. “Thank you, Duchess,” he gasped.

“Don’t move,” she told him, standing up. She hoped he didn’t just stain her couch. He could buy her a new one but it was the principle. She went into the bathroom and brought him out a towel. Dropping it over his crotch she told him, “now clean yourself up and you’ll get a treat. Do you understand?”

He nodded. “Yes, Duchess.”

Marinette gave into the urge to grab his hair and pull his head back. He inhaled and she kissed him roughly on the mouth. Pulling away she told him, “Good boy. Clean yourself up, then go into the bathroom and wash your hands. Then come back here and await further instructions.”

Felix seemed pleased by her commands. “Yes, Your Grace.”

She was enjoying herself more than she thought. Did she like him any better? No. Was he still a colossal pain in the ass? Yes but he made a good fuck toy. And they were both getting what they wanted tonight. The way he responded to being ordered about was thrilling; if he were telling the truth, he’d wanted this for years.

She heard the bathroom door open and twisted around to see him approaching her. He stopped when he saw her looking at him and dropped to all fours, crawling towards her.

“You’re such a fast learner, Felix,” she smiled at him as he knelt between her legs. He put his hands behind his back and looked up at her.

He smiled and it was a soft, grateful smile. It looked good on him. If being dominated by her brought out a better side of him, she would take full advantage of it. “Thank you, Duchess.” He nuzzled her thigh with his cheek. “May I have my treat now, Your Grace?”

Marinette grinned, gently gripping his hair and guiding his face to her wet slit. “Since you asked so nicely, yes you may.”

He kissed her clit gently then slid his tongue inside her, licking her inner walls, keeping his hands to himself and letting his lips and tongue do all the work. He began licking her slit from the bottom up, taking special care to include her nub in every lick.

She sent a silent thank you to whoever taught him to go down on a woman with such enthusiasm. He seemed to genuinely enjoy it and had a talented tongue. Now he was sucking gently at her clit and she felt warmth spread throughout her body as her fingers tightened on his hair, lightly scratching his scalp.

“Mmmm...God, Felix, what a good little muff-muncher you are. Do you like eating my pussy?”

“Mmm-hmm,” he responded with more fervent licking. 

“Good boy. Lick my clit then tongue me some more.”

He was so quick to respond she was surprised he was single. (She’d asked Amelie.) Marinette supposed some women wouldn’t mind what an asshole he was if they got eaten like this on a regular basis.

Her clit began to tingle and she held him close to her while she rode it out. He surprised her by licking up all her juices and then went after her clit again after she stopped shaking.

“Lick my clit. Lick it hard and fast until I tell you to stop. I want you to make me cum.”

Felix moaned and complied, licking her sensitive nub, flicking his tongue over it back and forth. She heard the wet sounds his tongue made as he lapped at her clit in a steady rhythm, causing her to cum repeatedly. Her clit was still sensitive but she wouldn’t let him stop, not yet. It was too good to stop. She could take a little more.

Her whole body tingled and suddenly it was a bit too much. “That’s enough!” She pushed him away and stood up. She pointed to a spot on the floor beside the couch. “Sit there until I come back.”

Felix just nodded as if she’d temporarily robbed him of his voice. She patted him on the head and she could swear she saw him lick her juices off his face as she turned away.

*****

Watching Felix masturbate was incredibly hot. Having him eat her out even more so but it still wasn’t enough for her, not tonight.

_She wanted to fuck him._

She wanted to throw him on the floor and ravish him until he couldn’t move. It had been months since she had anything between her nethers that didn’t run on batteries and there was a willing man in her living room. She might as well put him to good use.

Marinette walked out of her bathroom, now refreshed. She looked Felix over and noticed he had an erection again. Perfect.

She grinned. “Do you like eating me out so much it makes you hard?”

“Yes, Duchess,” he nodded. He looked past her to her bathroom door. “May I clean up and...use your shower again, Your Grace?”

She shook her head. “Nope.”

He blinked. “Should I put my clothes back on and go home, Duchess?”

“Nope.” Aw, he was cute when he was confused. He was in unfamiliar territory and looked up at her, waiting for guidance. She reached out and patted his head. “I’m going to fuck you.”

He blinked. “What?”

She tugged at his hair, hard. “Did I stutter? I’m going to throw you down on the floor and ravish your fucking brains out. Now, take the cushions off my couch and put them on the floor, then lay on top of them.” She beamed at his astonished face. “This floor is pretty hard and we wouldn’t want you going home with rug burns, would we?”

He looked at her like a man who was having all his dreams come true. Which he was, in a sense. “Thank you, Duchess!”

Felix scrambled to obey her, putting the couch cushions neatly in a line and settled himself on top of them, hands on his stomach, legs wide, a smile still on his face as he waited for her next command.

Marinette was starting to enjoy his obedient side. Besides, her vibrator didn’t have a cunnilingus function. He might prove useful every now and then. 

She reached into the bag and pulled out the condoms and ball gag. Time for more fun!

Felix looked at the gag then back at her. “I understand the condoms, but do you really need to gag me?”

In answer she reached out and lightly twisted his nipples. “You don’t get to question me, Felix. As far as I’m concerned, you’re an interactive sex toy and that doesn’t require you to talk.” Plus he seemed like a screamer and she didn’t want a noise complaint from her neighbors.

“As you command, Your Grace.”

She gently but firmly put the ball gag into his mouth and opened a foil packet. She carefully held the reservoir tip and placed the condom on the head of his shaft before slowly rolling it down all the way to the base. She looked at the packet. “Ribbed for my pleasure. Good choice.”

He nodded and she straddled his waist. Looking into his eyes she said, “I’m in charge. You walk in that door, you’re willingly saying you’re mine and I can do what I please. But,” her voice became a little more gentle. “I want you to enjoy this too. Sex should be fun for everyone involved. If I do anything to you that you don’t like without your consent, or if you need a break, tap my wrists three times, ok?”

Felix nodded his consent. Marinette could be imagining it but he seemed thankful she was taking his pleasure and comfort into account. “Good boy.”

She lifted her hips and reached down to guide the head inside her. Once she was sure it was in she slowly lowered herself onto his shaft until he was fully inside her and she sat comfortably on his crotch. His eyes and his head rolled back and she knew he needed this as much as she did, craved it.

“No no no,” she chided. “I want you to watch me ride you, _mon jouet de baise_. Look at me while I fuck your sweet little brains out.”

He opened his eyes and whimpered a reply that could be a “yes” or a “thank you”. Satisfied he understood she reached up, pulled his arms over his head, and held him down by the wrists. She kissed his forehead as he looked up at her, eyes wide with anticipation.

He felt so good inside her. She could feel him throbbing, waiting for her to move. She stayed still, not just to taunt him but so her body could get used to having a cock inside her again. It had been awhile and she was a bit tight. 

Marinette could feel her body loosen, making room for Felix. Satisfied her body was ready she began to ride him, slowly at first, building a steady rhythm. His eyes never left her face and she wondered if he knew how sexy he looked when he was begging to be fucked.

The only sounds in the room was their grunts and pants and the wet sound of flesh on flesh. She rubbed her nipples against his and they both moaned at the delicious friction.

God, he felt good. He filled her just right, his cock rubbing against her inner walls caused heat to build in her belly. His curved shaft hit her g-spot _just right_ and oh yes, she was glad his arrogant ass banged on her door so she could take him down a peg or two because this was just what she needed.

Felix pleaded with his eyes for something and she wasn’t sure what. Oh, right. She promised he’d be ravished and she was being much too gentle because she was enjoying herself. Well, it was only fair.

Her grip tightened on his wrists and her pace increased, riding him, fucking him right into the floor. It wasn’t the vanilla sex she’d had in university or the gentle lovemaking of equals she had with Luka. No, this was lust fueled by hate and she wanted _more._

Marinette rode the man beneath her like a stallion, urging him on by gaining speed. Her eyes began to close as her head lolled back, mouth open. She didn’t give a damn about any consequences or the moral implications of hate sex with her boss’ son. All she cared about was her approaching orgasm and didn’t care if she carried him with her.

She closed her mouth as she came so the neighbors wouldn’t hear her. Her little shakes and quakes subsided and she grinned down at her cute little toy. His pupils were so dilated there was barely any green left and she could tell by the whimpers he was making he was close and just needed her permission.

She chuckled as she thought of making him wait, but it was getting late and she wanted him out of her apartment so she could have dinner and get to bed early.

Marinette smiled at him and leaned closer to his ear. “Come for me, Felix” she told him and nipped his ear.

Felix didn’t need any more encouragement and began to thrust up into her, matching her speed and rhythm. His body thrashed underneath her and his orgasm gripped him as his back arched off the cushions.

Marinette waited until he calmed down before removing the ball gag and taking her hands off his wrists. He gazed up at her, pleasure drunk and heavy lidded. She hugged his head and then looked down at him. “Now, _mon jouet de baise_ , what do you say?”

Felix nuzzled her breasts. “ _Merci, duchesse.”_

Marinette lifted her hips and grabbed the base of the condom before lifting herself off of him. Looking down at his sweaty, blushing face she giggled. “You know what Felix? You’re kinda cute when you look all debauched like that.”

*****

Marinette took a shower then allowed Felix to clean up before he got dressed.

“Give me your phone number,” she demanded before he left.

“So you can call me when you want me over?” he asked.

“More like if,” she shot back.

He was starting to get that smug, condescending look back and she sneered at him. “Don’t get overconfident, _mon jouet de baise_. You can be replaced.”

Felix was more humble after that but she still bent him over the arm of her couch and spanked him again with her hairbrush. She hoped he’d think of her the whole time his ass stung.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Again the lyrics used are from the song "Hatef*ck" by The Bravery. It's being sung from Mari's perspective ;)


End file.
